


What kind of idiot would send me nudes?

by YuiMufiin



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cumming in things, Draco is an idiota, Fsxmoon plot, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Nothing can change my opinion, Nudes, and a power bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMufiin/pseuds/YuiMufiin
Summary: Day 4 - Nudes: Harry gets intimate photos of someone, but he doesn’t know who he is and who is sending them. He goes crazy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951408
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	What kind of idiot would send me nudes?

There were many things Harry hoped to do in seventh grade, such as take a stroll in Hogsmeade and drink buttery beer with his friends; do shop in the diagonal alley or be dragged to the library to focus on his tests. But what he didn’t expect was to see a picture of someone’s ass inside his spell book.

He closed the book so tightly that the teacher stopped the class to ask if everything was okay.

"Sorry, I got distracted", he stuttered, some students started laughing quietly and the teacher stared at him for an extra second before returning to class.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in a silent question of knowing what was wrong. He opened the book slowly and showed it to her.

His face writhed in a grimace in shock immediately.

"Looks like Harry has a secret admirer," Ron laughed.

It had been a few weeks since Harry broke up with Ginny and Ron was handling it better than he imagined since he hadn’t tried to convince him to come back with the girl for almost two weeks, which was an unbelievable breakthrough.

"Do you have any idea who it might be?" Hermione asked, recovering from the initial shock.

"Besides most of the girls in school?" Ron made a mockery.

Harry looked around the room, as if the person were to magically reveal himself. The only person looking at him was Malfoy, who was still laughing at Potter with some Slytherin friends. 

Harry imagined that after what had happened their relationship would change, but nothing seemed different. They still pulled each other’s braids, but there was not as much heat in their insults as before, maybe they were doing as usual than anything else. 

It’s also not like he could imagine becoming friends with Malfoy all of a sudden, so somehow he was satisfied with how they were now.

"No, I have no idea who would send something like that".

The next time this happened, Harry was in the mess hall when an owl threw a card in front of him. Once it opened, it was greeted by a sexy photo of a wrist tied by a Sonserina tie, there was nothing explicitly sexual, but still, Harry nearly spit out his food when he saw the scar on his forearm.

He immediately looked at Draco Malfoy. 

Malfoy seemed to feel his gaze, because seconds later he held his head up from his plate to face Harry as if he were some idiot for watching him.

Potter averted his gaze at the same time, still dismayed. This just might be some mistake, Malfoy couldn’t be sending that kind of thing to him, it didn’t make any sense.

It was just a tie and just a scar, it didn’t have to point directly in his direction. It wasn’t because the tie was Slytherin’s that it was a slytherin, just like the scar couldn’t have anything to do with the Dark Mark, anyone could have a scar. Look at him, there was one on his forehead.

It was someone else, but it wasn’t Draco.

Except that Harry kept getting more pictures and was going crazy with this mystery, needing to convince himself all the time that there was no chance of being Malfoy.

Yet, in every photo he received, he unconsciously searched for silver hairs. He never found them, but found waists and marked collarbones, needing to stop any thought involving his mouth on the white skin.

Harry kept the photos to himself and no longer showed them to his friends, although they were aware that the images kept coming.

"Harry, you should talk to some teacher. This is harassment, so maybe we can find out who’s sending them and make them stop, "Hermione said.

He heard every word she said, but the problem was he didn’t want them to stop. 

Hell, at some point he found himself eagerly waiting for owls to play more letters addressed to him or open some book and be graced by a pair of naked thighs from non-Malfoy.

All for science, of course.

If anyone asked, he’d say he just didn’t want to involve the school in a minor problem. It was a clear lie, but no one needed to know that.

No matter how hard Harry tried to implant it into his head that it wasn’t Draco, he still found himself watching the slytherin more than he did before. His eyes looking for blond hair in places where he knew he could find it, even before he could stop.

He tried to fit each of the photos into the man, wishing internally that he could see underneath the uniform or that they were tighter to outline some curves. He needed to know.

And Potter has never felt so sexually frustrated than now.

Even Ron noticed that he needed to get laid, talking about girls and offering to speak to them, even though that wasn’t very brave of him.

The problem was that Harry didn’t need girls if they couldn’t give him the image he idealized.

This is how he ended up studying alone in the library instead of going with his friends to Hogsmeade. Now he needed to study twice as hard, because he couldn’t pay attention to the classes he shared with Draco. Hermione even lent him his notes to copy, so that’s where he started.

His efforts went downhill as soon as he opened his notebook and blood was pumped straight into his cock with sight.

After so many times just visualizing the hardened shape of it in its underpants, now it was different. He was granted a pink penis as soon as he passed the pages, a hand rising and falling in length, his back arching as he soiled his abdomen with pre-jouissance.

Harry’s breath stopped in his throat, his first instinct was to close the notebook and hit his head hard at the table to ward off those thoughts.

The entire time he received each of the photos, he struggled with the urge to masturbate, and could not even if he wanted to with his roommates. Although he could always mutter spells of silence and privacy as he knew they did, he felt uncomfortable.

Now, his treacherous mind took his thoughts straight to the empty room and Harry didn’t even try to stop himself when he packed up his things and stumbled out.

He hardly took his time to turn on the light and put the material in a safe place before taking all the photos from his drawer, properly locked with three different spells, and stretching them across the mattress.

Harry climbed on the bed and knelt down facing the pictures and pulled down his pants. He analyzed the curvature of his back, his lift ass, and the dimples when he started masturbating. He imagined kissing each of the spots distributed by the belly.

He would bite the goosebumps nipples and mark his collarbone with hickeys that would rise all over his neck, leaving Draco writhing in need even before he got to the important part.

Harry breathed panting like a dog, his cock drooling in his hands, while imagining what it would be like to lick the line of fine, translucent hair stained with pre-cum.

He’s never sucked a dick in his life, but he would if he was Draco’s. Harry would put his penis in his mouth and suck it until the slytherin came down to a crying mess, begging to get fucked. 

"Holy shit", he grunted as the orgasm dragged on like a gunshot before he could stop himself on his dick photos, contaminating each with traces of cum.

He couldn’t even regret it, because he thought Draco looked better this way, full of cum.

He leaned his back against the headboard and ran his hands through his sweaty hair.

"I’m so fucked up"

That joke needed to stop, and needed it now.

Harry had a right to know.

He knew that he was not acting rationally when he pulled Draco out the first moment he saw him alone, which resulted in being at halftime, and dragged him into a hallway with no movement. It was not difficult, since most of the students were in the cafeteria or outside.

"What the hell do you think you’re doing, Potter? The last of your neurons got fried by any chance?" Malfoy complained on the short way he took to turn the corner. 

Harry released him and limited the escape by laying his hands on the wall on both sides of Draco’s head.

"What is it? What do you think-"

"You bewitched me" Harry interrupted him with the only plausible explanation.

"What? I didn’t," he denied, angry, looking impossibly more handsome in Harry’s vision.

"Yes, you did," he said, half-heartedly "sending me pictures all the time and making me... wish you. Surely there was some spell on them"

Draco seemed surprised at a second before throwing his head back, laughing beautifully and ending his theatre, stopping only to smile smugly.

"I thought you’d never realize it was me," crossing his arms and looking even more convinced.

Something very much like relief broke loose on Harry’s chest with the confession. It was really him.

"So you admit it"

"I admit it was me, but there was no spell, you idiot"

Harry took a deep breath, Malfoy didn’t seem to be lying, 

"Why did you do it?"

"It was an accident the first time. But you seemed so upset that I couldn’t help but continue"

"You are an idiot"

"I have been told this many times, take a note and wait for your number to be called," raised an eyebrow in challenge. 

Harry allowed himself for the first time to observe his features and really felt like an idiot for having believed for even a second that it couldn’t be him. Everything fit so well that there was no possibility of being anyone else.

"And now what, Potter?"

"I want to kiss you"

Malfoy laughed once again, as if that was the funniest thing he’d heard in years and faced Harry with his head still against the wall. His arrogance was so typical of Draco that Harry could do nothing when he felt it in his stomach.

"Then come kiss me"

He did.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, it was very brief, but I love when Draco is a dick and Harry gets crazy about it


End file.
